


Break Patrol

by MR01



Series: Mend [18]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Touch-Starved, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: The one time Cliff is left alone at the mansion  to house sit he ends up accidentally knocking over the painting entrapping Mr. Nobody.Effectively releasing him into the world.In return, the dismembered entity grants him a wish. A one hour pass.Good thing Lar-bear had fallen behind to watch over his plants and help keep an eye on things.
Relationships: Cliff Steele/Larry Trainor
Series: Mend [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424005
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Oh _fuck_ me. This is not great." Cliff stares in between the floor and the house phone on a small table by him.

There is a broomstick and a bunch of baseballs littering the ground by the crime scene. 

And he just knows that he is-will be, in deep shit if he does not fix this. Like right now.

Thinking that Victor and-or Niles can fix this.

Cliff wants to do the right thing, he really does. He doesn't.

It's not that he's a pussy which okay maybe slightly but it has been a minute, almost two complete days since either Rita or Jane had berated him for something.

It was quite the accomplishment, he had been proud of himself.

He had genuinely wanted to keep that streak going.

And now this happens. Well he's just hoping for the best here. His thinking is that of it being no big deal. That with some luck he can just bend down, pick it up and be on his way.

No harm, no foul and no one has to be any wiser.

He just needs this. Put the painting back on the stand.

To catch a break. His one good thing, moment.

Mentally saying the words _please, please, please don't let this evil fuck out._

Yet seconds after the fact there's manic laughter coming from the floor. 

And like a god-damned magician Mr. Nobody is out in the world before Clifford can even blink.

Well shit.

* * *

Larry had been in his room re-bandaging himself up for the morning after having showered.

The moment he had gone to pick up his last set of bandages he heard Cliff's commotion downstairs and he set off running towards the direction.

The Negative Spirit leaving his body at a much quicker speed. Both halves of his concerned for their metallic, magnetic friend.

And the minute they catch sight of Clifford they see that he isn't alone anymore.

With Larry's thought process racing a mile a minute having caught him up before either even says anything.

He sees the evidence.

Which is just great.

The one time Cliff is left alone at the mansion to house sit he ends up accidentally knocking over the painting entrapping Mr. Nobody. 

Effectively releasing him into the world. 

"Larry, it's wonderful to see you again. I see that you missed a spot." Mr. Nobody smiles something a mix of evil and giddy as he eyes unbandaged left wrist.

"May I just say that I can taste the radiation from here. It's mouth watering."

Larry quickly shoves his hands deep into his coat pockets. Concerned.

It's not like he can hurt Cliff with his being mostly a robot man but he doesn't want it to linger in the air just in case.

He still has PTSD flashbacks from his ordeal with Red Jack. And he will not go through that again. Not ever if he can help it.

Larry's voice is a little tight, tense but resolved as he lifted his gaze.

Looking at Mr. Nobody head on. He doesn't not now nor will he ever fear him.

What he can do is a slightly different story.

"Well what are you going to do now that you're out. We three can still pull up a fight if you're looking. It may not be much but we can take you."

* * *

Mr. Nobody smiles again. This time going for something a little less eerie yet managing to be worse all the more.

He shrugs. "Because you have freed me tinman and you won't make a move to stop me Captain Trainor. I'm going to give you your hearts desire."

He laughed before sobering up, pulling himself together. 

"Careful now it only works for about an hour and inside this Manor."

With those words the being is gone and he isn't the only one because Larry doesn't see.

Feel the Negative Spirit anywhere either.

And for a minute it is all too much because he is staring at Clifford Steele. NASCAR driver extraordinaire and holy fuck he is hot.

Like okay he had seen him in commercials but god damn. Up close he is like a dream.

"Good golly's nips, Larry you had it going on."

Before Larry even has the chance to fully process everything that is going on his bandages begin to fall around him like raindrops.

No. No. 

Rude.

_Fuck._

Not this nonsense again.

And Larry thinks it's him that's reached the boiling point when he screams at the roof, ceiling of the house like a weirdo. 

"How the hell is _this_ what we wanted?!"

* * *

So to narrate the day's events up to this point.

He had fucked up.

In return, the dismembered entity they had been fighting the last season, fall.

Mr. Nobody grants him a wish. A one hour pass.

It had been a good thing that he wasn't going to navigate this shitstorm alone.

Good thing Lar-bear had fallen behind to watch over his plants and help keep an eye on things. 

But now he is, they are defenseless without their 'extra baggage'. At least for an hour or so.

With Larry exposing his face very cautiously.

Folding what is left of his bandages delicately before placing them in him coat pocket.

Removing the thing completely moments after to then go leaving it on the couch.

Uttering the words "I've worn that stupid thing for years, it's saved lives."

Then without skipping a beat. His tone taking on an edge.

"Fucking goodness Cliff. What were you even thinking, doing when you ventured off into this part of the house."

He thinks it should have really been someone's to have put an 'off-limits sign' in bright, blinding neon lights.

Hell with their luck maybe that was an idea for next time.

If they didn't all die horrible, downright awful and did he mention _horrible_ deaths of course.

Larry feels a headache coming on. His left eye twitching slightly.

He had stayed home today just in case something like this were to happen, he was supposed to be the responsible one. The one with the contingency plan.

"Oh no. Is it because I wreck everything I come across. Eat me Larry, I didn't doom us all on purpose."

And now he is just human, ordinary.

Being sexy isn't a superpower.

Larry opens then closed his mouth. Crossing his arms.

They won't get anywhere other than further with their frustration by focusing on the past. 

Together they can do and get through anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"What do I need to do to fix this." Cliff had stopped staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

He almost screamed when he felt his own pulse.

His first thought being that if he just reaches out to Clara he can tell her, show her proof that he isn't lying.

That he is her dad and not some deranged psycho.

Cliff sighed deeply. In his current state. If he goes out to look for her like this.

He could end up freaking her out more if she ever wants to see him again next time.

And she sees him as a robot sometime after.

It would just suck because it makes things confusing.

* * *

He looks a little older, weathered now but in his opinion healthy and kind of attractive.

As if he got better with age. Feeling something akin to fine wine.

Still he knows that this little fairy tale ending will only last a handful of minutes.

The thought alone leaves him wanting to make the best of it.

So that this could be a nice point in his life.

When things go back to normal, something he can hold onto long after.

"I don't know. Wouldn't know where to begin. Niles would know maybe we can talk to him then go from there."

Larry's voice lowered as he checked Cliff out.

Following from example. God he was hopeless.

His eyes focusing back on his face when Cliff walked a bit closer to him. 

"Hey. I know this is all on me and everything but well we could do that. Or and humor me for a second."

"We can enjoy ourselves for a little while. I mean _this_ is our half-assed golden ticket." 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Mmh good god Cliff, just like that." When Cliff had suggested that they do something fun, a little liberating he had _not_ had a foot massage in mind.

Having thought more along the lines of choking on cheesecake and running some laps to feel what it was like to feel his blood pumping again.

But this is what they are doing now. How they ended up.

Larry is completely, unashamedly boneless on the couch.

Making enough needy noises to rival that of a whore and Cliff finds himself okay with that.

Kind of proud of himself because he caused this.

He presses down a little harder watching goosebumps appear on Larry's legs.

Focusing on him because even as a robot he had tried to be a little more friendly, open with Larry since his revelation of being lonely for so damn long.

And now he sees that the man really had been a little touch starved. Poor baby.

He can definitely help him though even if it's for five minutes longer.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for using up your time for my own selfish needs, desires. Is there anything I can do for you or help you with Cliff?"

And Larry leaves the question open. Leaving the ex-NASCAR driver to interpret his words however he wants.

But they are for the most part innocent.

"Yes, oh my God. Dude I want to eat a BLT. Oh fuck. Larry, Lar-bear can you please make me a apple pie. I would literally kill for one and some coffee."

"You got it." Larry doesn't second-guess himself or question it as he kissed Cliff's cheek.

This might be his only chance to do this and judging by the way Clifford blushed slightly it doesn't seem like it was much of a problem.

"Coming right up."

* * *

While Larry occupied himself in kitchen Cliff approached the windows. 

He wanted to cry with joy when he felt the sunshine on his skin. 

Heeding Mr. Nobody's words to not leave the house he roomed the rest of the house. Finding an old boom-box in Gar's room.

And he's thinking the lovable kid won't miss it because he's out in the world exploring with his new friends.

"Hey Lar do you remember how to dougie because if so I wanna challenge you to a dance off."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Truthfully um no but I can hold my own. Horribly. Yet I can certainly give it a go." Larry re-emerged from the kitchen holding a tray of drinks. 

His _kiss the chef_ apron a real crime scene contender in Cliff's eyes as he sees the mess that Lar's undergone for him.

It makes his heart feel like it's beating a little fast.

"It's cool. I just miss moving so freely. Touching things and really feeling them."

Cliff finds that he's the one touch Larry's face again.

His eyes widened a fraction and he's feeling a little floaty. Was this what being more than just physically attracted to someone was like?

Thinking that okay this might just be a spur-of-the-moment thing but also that he is here for it because holy shit does it feel nice.

"Rita and Vic are phenomenal. You should definitely try asking them to dance next time. Maybe Jane, well Miranda-her nicer version could join us too."

Larry grins up at him. Grabbing a glass of orange juice and another one wine. Taking a sip of each before mixing them together.

Eyes widened in surprise when Cliff takes the glass out of his hands.

Softening when he hears the temporarily out of commission robot-man praise him saying that even mixing drinks is an artwork if it comes from him.

"We need some music to create a vibe and a camera. We gotta film it otherwise who will believe us. C'mon Lar."

And Cliff is taking his hands into his own leaving the for now ex-mummy cosplayer feeling a little dizzy in his wake.

Because he is interlacing his fingers with Larry's. The act and moment are just so simple and now he legit wants to cry.

"I wanna show everyone when they get back. Otherwise they won't believe us, okay they might because of the painting but Larry we gotta."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"I want to do so many things and if I move, I feel like I might fuck up and squander this."

"So naturally now I'm stuck in more ways than in just my mental block. I'm scared and well angry. And upset because I really feel selfish too."

He thinks he might just throw up he is so nervous all of a sudden.

His world spinning and Cliff is at his side all of a sudden. Closer still than he had been moments ago.

Strong arms holding him in place. "Hang on there tiger maybe we can just have a seat first."

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Larry melts into the chair. His body greatly appreciative of the support. "Give me two minutes or more. I need to get myself together." 

"Yuppers you got it. I -er think I'll just make myself useful and check up on.." Cliff had taken a full step away from Larry.

I assumed he'd been a good distance from Larry's personal bubble-radius but apparently he'd miscalculated.

Or just wasn't as great at math as he'd thought-remembered because Larry was suddenly pulling him in.

Physically gripping his shirt and yanking him closer. Bringing him down to his level in an uncoordinated effort.

Cliff's voice stuck somewhere between wanting to pipe up and say nothing.

He brings his hands up to protect himself mentally bracing for impact as he tries to hold onto the chair.

His limbs half paying attention to him and his needs. "The hell.."

Then Larry is looking at him. Like really looking at him and fuck if that isn't something.

Then he's making a move. Slow and tentatively leaning in closer towards his face.

His eyes lowering to look at his lips and Cliff cannot for the life of him process a single thought outside of 'oh.'

And then either it's Larry or by design that the world is just moving a little quickly because they are kissing.

With it feeling mostly one-sided and tense then Cliff eases up to it, the idea.

The sensations. Following the nice feeling rushing through him like a current.

It ends far too quickly yet it leaves Cliff thinking he can see this world in a whole new light.

As if he were half blind before or cut off from a vital truth he had not been actively trying to seek.

"dude.."

And thinking that he wants to try it again. He wants Larry to take the lead on this. It would confirm some things for him.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"I um-" Larry clears his throat. He is flustered and it's so freaking obvious.

"I'm going to get the food. I'll be right back. Don't mhm, don't move."

Larry moves to the side instead. Swiftly trying to get out of the room and into the kitchen because holy shit this just happened.

His face is on fire as is the rest of him. He is thinking he is owed a dance while he's at it too but fuck.

His heart is putting in that overtime and he needs to get a grip. To steady himself because he so feels like a teenage girl for crying out loud.

Walking over to the stove he puts on some mittens and opens the stove. Steeling his nerves.

A stupid, giddy smile on his lips because for the love of all of the good things he can't help his happiness.

When he finally gets the courage in him to start working again he walks back into the living room.

Only to find it empty and his so high, bubbly feeling dies quicker than sadness or shame on Danny Street.

In a whimper.

"Lar- we gotta talk but you're going to wanna sit down for this."

He hears Cliff call out from the hall. His interest is slightly piqued.


End file.
